Motel
by Big Meanie
Summary: A prequel to my other fics. Amy, Talls and Knuckles spend their time in a motel provided by Shadow until he finds them a new residence. T to be safe.


Motel

A/N: Well, I guess this is like a prequel to how Amy, Tails and Knuckles got their house in my other stories. Like anyone else on FanFiction, I got my own little canon to the Sonic series, but I'm sure it's evident already lol. This is more focused on friendship than humor between Amy, Tails and Knux so don't expect to laugh at much.

It's better than living on the street.

Tails woke up to use the bathroom, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He, Amy and Knuckles shared a motel room in the middle of nowhere following their forced eviction from their old apartment. They sued their former landlord for their security deposit like everyone else who moved out before them and had since spent a week or two living at the motel thanks to Shadow.

Tails returned to his spot in the large bed and got himself comfortable again. Amy slept between him and Knuckles who snores louder then a grizzly in hibernation. The A/C blasted cold air around the small living space making getting out of bed freezing cold. The poor fox was exhausted from the previous night.

Shadow, despite retiring from G.U.N., still used them to his advantage in terms of helping the trio in finding a new residence to call home. Knuckles offered Angel Island but it would be awkward given the minivan they had needing to be brought there. All these complicated aspects in their lives bothered Tails until he finally found himself falling asleep.

—

The genius fox woke up late to the smell of Chinese takeout from yesterday's dinner being warmed up in the microwave. Knuckles looked like a train wreck with his bloodshot eyes and dark bags tugging at his lower eyelids. He sat at the table with his mouth slightly agape and head lilted downwards. Drool dribbled out his mouth as Amy placed a plate in front of him and gave him some leftovers.

"C'mon Knuckles eat some leftovers." Amy attempted to coax the tired echidna into eating and he tiredly reaches for his fork to eat. The female hedgehog praised him for eating before smiling over at Tails as he woke up.

"Morning Tails, you alright?" Amy asked as she walked over to him with a warm smile on her lips. Tails yawned before tiredly smiling back at her.

"Good morning Amy. Good morning Knuckles. We're having the leftovers for breakfast?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. It's not like we have enough money for the restaurant just a few blocks away."

"What about a cheeseburger?" Knuckles drawled randomly from his seat, startling the other two.

"Is there a Burger Shack around?" Amy asked the echidna. He looks at her slowly.

"I dunno..."

"I can use my tablet to look for one nearby. We can go there for lunch." Tails offered as he took his seat at the table and got himself some broccoli and carrots on his plate. Amy got into her seat and ate her food as well.

"How that's sound Knuckles? You want a burger for later?" Amy asked the echidna.

"Y-Yeahhh..." Knuckles drawled.

"Where's the rest of the case Knuckles? Or did you drink all of it last night?" Tails asked.

"Have his case is gone. Only few bottles left." Amy answered. "By the way guys, don't forget Shadow's coming by to tell us what he's got for us."

"Is he bringing pizza?" Knuckles mumbled. Amy chuckles.

"No Knuckles. He's helping us find a new house remember?" Amy told the echidna. She watches him take his fork and stab an egg roll elder stuffing it into his mouth. The female hedgehog smiles at this while Tails looked at him before smiling himself.

The three are their food in silence before watching the local news on the TV.

No cable was available so they had to watch analog cable. Knuckles whined about it but Amy and Tails scolded him, telling him it's better than nothing.

—

Around twelve in the afternoon was when Shadow pulled up into the motel parking area and went to Amy, Tails and Knuckles' room. He knocks few times and Amy opens the door.

"Hey Shadow. Glad you came."

Shadow enters the small temporary residence of his friends and gives an acknowledging nod to Tails and Knuckles.

"I'm glad you three are doing well despite the runaround. I'm still in the process of looking for a residence that'll accommodate every one of you. Until then I'm doing my best by having you guys stay here until I can do better." Shadow said as he took a seat in a chair at the table.

"How much longer in the motel until then Shadow?" Tails asked curiously.

"Not for long Miles. I may had retired from G.U.N. but they're still willing to work with me in helping you guys." Shadow was dead serious as usual as he spoke. Tails nodded in understanding at the elder hedgehog's words.

"We appreciate everything you've done for us Shadow. We can't thank you enough for all that you've did." Amy said kinda nervously. Shadow looks at her and smirks ever so slightly. He wasn't used to the upward curve of his lip but it was worth it.

"Rose, I'm just glad that I'm doing a good deed that G.U.N. can't criticize me for." The old hedgehog takes in a deep sigh and eyes the case of beer under the table and frowns.

"That's for Knuckles. He drinks a lot. That case is brand new and is already half gone." Amy tells the elder hedgehog before he could question either of them about it. Shadow shrugs his shoulder and gets up from the table, heading for the door.

"Alright then Rose, Knuckles, Miles. I best be going. I'll come back in two weeks in case I don't anything then to pay off for another two weeks." Shadow was halfway out the door when he stopped himself midway. "Stay outta trouble till then." With that, Shadow left after Amy and Tails waved goodbye.

—

Later around twelve or so the trio took a drive to the Burger Shack a few blocks from the motel. They ate there since the interior was empty of other customers. Knuckles was feeling better, but he was still a bit groggy.

Amy sat next to Knuckles and helped him wipe his mouth with some napkins. He doesn't pull away like he normally did and let's the pink female touch him. Tails sat across the duo and smiles. Seeing Amy and Knuckles getting along was always heartwarming.

"I hope Shadow can help us win our case too." Tails suddenly said catching Amy's attention. She smiled softly before she spoke.

"I'm sure he's got it Tails. Don't worry about it."

The fox sips his drink before answering. "Ok then."

—

The trio spend their time watching movies on the small TV. A black and white film of Godzilla was on and everyone found it boring.

"Is there something else on we can watch?" Amy asked through a yawn.

"Not really except for the news." Tails answers her as he flips the channel to a game show much like Wheel of Fortune.

Knuckles was so bored he nearly fell asleep when Amy nudged him gently.

"Hmm?" The echidna mumbles.

"Sorry Knuckles, I'm just checking if you're awake." Amy smiles at him warmly and Knuckles blinks tiredly at her. He was too tired to smile back at her so instead he shifted his body so he was lying on his side facing the wall.

"I'm gonna go to sleep..." The echidna mumbles.

"Alright. Good night Knux." Amy says.

"Imma go to sleep too I guess. It's getting late anyway Ames. Well do something tomorrow." Tails says and turns off the television, shifting to her comfortable. Amy was left to lay down and once she did, she felt the warmth radiating between the two males she shared the king-sized motel bed.

The bed was big enough to accommodate five Mobians, maybe six. Amy giggles quietly as she imagines her, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic and even Cream in the bed sleeping together. Such silly thoughts put the pink gal's mind at ease as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Well, I guess this "prequel" to my FanFiction canon was alright. Could be better but whatever, I still enjoyed writing it. A sequel to this should be coming as soon as I see my way. In a way I based this on me and my family's near-current situation but as soon as things are good I'll be writing and posting more. Until then rate, review and tell me what you think of this.


End file.
